


Dreams (Belphegor x M!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: M!MC's first time with belphegor
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Dreams (Belphegor x M!Reader)

Sleeping with Belphegor was like travelling on cloud nine to heaven. It was peaceful, and cuddly, and he always made sure to give you nothing but the best dreams. Relaxing under the sunshine, walking through a garden you never heard of, or just… his sweet lips on yours. Sometimes he teases you a bit with it, his reasoning being that, ‘hey I need to have fun too.’ More often than not, you’d wake up with aching morning wood, trying to calm yourself down and not demand Belphegor fix what he had caused. In truth, you loved those types of dreams. The ones that went a little beyond the kissing but never too far to where you didn’t know how anything would work. He might have killed you, yes, but he’s all about boundaries now, and he refuses to cross a line he hadn’t even crossed in real life yet. It’s not that he didn’t want to, it’s that you weren’t quite sure how to approach it. Quite honestly, Beelzebub also had a tendency to interrupt the two of you and as much as you loved his twin, you hated him every time he entered the room during those moments. 

That’s not to say that you never did anything; that would be a lie. You just haven’t gotten to the penetration part yet, although both you and him could feel the rising tension. “Still dreaming?” It was a tired mumble from behind you. On rare occasions, Belphegor liked to be the big spoon and bury his face into your shoulder, squeezing you tightly by the waist, and pulling you closer against himself. You smiled softly, staring out into the still dark room. The Devildom was always dark, something you surprisingly had no issue getting used to, and by now you consider yourself a full-time night-owl, something Belphegor rolls his eyes at, although it always makes him smile at least a little. “Daydreaming about you…” You whispered back, feeling as if it would be a sin to speak any louder than that. 

Belphegor pushed back against you, his front digging into your arse and you playfully wiggled it against him, making him groan. You bit your lower lip, feeling his still sleepy noises doing something to you, even though he pretty much always did something to you. “About me? I dreamt about you too.” His face nuzzled into the back of your neck, placing a soft kiss against the skin before letting out a long sigh, not of frustration, just relaxation. “Hm… what was it about?” “I don’t think you want to know.” That confused you and you slowly turned your head, trying to look at him with a raised eyebrow, but he only laughed softly, opening one of his eyes. “I mean…” His hand slid down your clothed thigh and back up to your ass, giving it a firm squeeze. “I dreamt about you in a not so innocent way.” 

Your cheeks felt hot at his words, feeling your dick react in your pants. It’s not even his words, per se, it was more so his hand on your ass and hot breath on the back of your neck, “oh… you… you should tell me about it.” Belphie hummed behind you, continuing to kiss over your neck as his hand slid into your pants. You shivered at his touch, seeing as his hand was a little cold. It went back to your ass first, spreading your cheeks and circling over your hole for a moment before moving back around, gently taking a hold of your half hardened cock. “I rather reenact it.” You swallowed thickly, letting out a, ‘y-yeah….” in agreement; you, too, wanted to reenact this now. “Stay still… I won’t hurt you.” You could only nod in response. 

Belphie retracted his hand, turning over to pull something out of his drawer, “I had this for longer than I like to admit… I came prepared.” You turned your head, finding him hold up a bottle of lube. Your heart started racing at the sight, trying to figure out if this was really happening. Excitement ran through you next, making your cock twitch in anticipation. You watched him pour some on his fingers, moving your pajama pants and underwear down before going back to what he was doing earlier; circling your hole. “You can tell me to stop whenever.” You nodded slowly, staring back out and moving your hand down to grab your erection, feeling one of his fingers slide in. 

It wasn’t that bad, not what you thought anyway, but it was also just one finger, and not the end of the world. You hummed softly, stroking yourself in rhythm with his finger pumping. His lips found your neck again, sucking gently on the skin, making you moan, “B-Belphie…” It felt good, for now, although you blamed half of it on your own stroking, “you’re taking this well… I’m adding a second.” You noted that it wasn’t a question; he just did it, causing you to clench around his fingers and squeeze your cock. “O-okay… it’s not that bad,” It really wasn’t, and if this is how things were going to go, you were actually even more excited about the real thing now. 

Belphie hummed in agreement, leaning over so he could kiss you properly, letting his tongue slide over your bottom lip. “You feel so nice around my finger…” He sped up his pumping, reaching deeper inside you, “can’t wait to feel you around my cock…” You reached behind you at his words, feeling him rock hard through his pants and slowly starting to stroke him too, at which he groaned, “I want… Do you think I’m ready?” Belphie laughed softly, retrieving his fingers and pulling his own pants down, watching you grab a hold of his cock before taking it from you to apply more lube to it, “only one way to find out.” 

He lubed himself up, feeling the liquid glide over his length before he spread your cheeks again, poking his tip at your entrance, “try to relax… this probably feels uncomfortable at first.” You nodded, not sure what to expect from this at first. Slowly, he pushed in, thankful that the lube is making him slide in so easily, “O-Oh…. Father you’re tight…” He groaned behind you as your hand flew up to cover your mouth. You took in a sharp inhale, holding your breath as he reached deeper and deeper inside you, until he bottomed out, and only then did you allow yourself to let loose of that breath in small gasps, trying to adjust to him. 

He was big, by human standards anyway, but you did it, you managed to fit him. He tried to soothe you by kissing you again, feeling you clench even more around his length, and causing him to groan, “Fuck… I… I want to just take you right now.” “Go … It’s okay, it’s not that bad…”He nodded, slowly thrusting back out of you and in again, making you moan softly. It was painful, you felt full, but it wasn’t… unenjoyable. It started to actually feel good. Your hand reached back down to wrap around your cock as he continued to thrust slowly, completely content with the pace right now, “hghn.. You’re still clenching…” You nodded, trying to relax, but at this point you just wanted to keep him inside of you. 

Your hand movement slowly sped up, your thumb gliding over your tip, which caused you to hiss out. Belphie slowly picked up the pace, wrapping his arm around your leg from behind and lifting it a bit, grunting when it helped him reach deeper, “so good… you feel good…” You moaned in response, clenching around him once more, “feels good… fuck, Belphie, please more…” You started jerking faster, feeling your cock twitch in your hand. Belphie’s eyes were trained on your erection, subconsciously licking his lips at the sight, “mhm..” He pushed forward into you, his own cock twitching in response, “cum with me… I want to see you mess up the sheets…” 

Despite everything, Belphegor came first, having lost himself in the sight and feeling of you. Hot spurts of his cum shot into you, deep. You felt his cock twitch inside you, his hips meeting yours as he gripped onto your leg with a loud moan. Your own movements made you follow suit. Hot, sticky streams of cum spurted onto the sheets beside you with a loud gasp, your cock twitching and pulsating in your hand as you rode out your orgasm. You pushed your ass back further against Belphie, whose hips had stilled, “belphegor…” You jerked the last of your orgasm out of yourself, slowly letting go of your cock and turning your head for him, who leaned over to kiss you. 

“Are you okay?” You nodded, feeling him try to pull out, but a quick hand on his hips stopped him, “no.. I want to keep you inside a bit longer.” Belphie only laughed, kissing you once more before putting his head back down on the pillow, “good… because I’m comfortable and tired again.” You pulled his arm across your waist, bringing your leg back down as you found yourself laughing again, “you’re always tired…” Belphie yawned in response, caressing over your lower abdomen slowly, “Well… you tire me out.” You gasped in response, lightly slapping his hand, “I do not! I could easily go for another round, it’s just that you--- Belphie?” A quick turn of your head showed you that Belphie already nodded back off, leaving you frowning, and kind of pouty. “So now round two…?”


End file.
